Safety Words are for Wimps
by BaileyFrost
Summary: Yukari, Junpei and Akihiko decide to try out some sexual roleplay. No plot. Just sex. Rated M for language and sexual content: guy on guy, guy on girl, guy on guy on girl, whips, spanking, double penetration and a whole lot more.
1. Chapter 1

_Obviously I don't own these characters, otherwise Persona 3 would just be one giant porno._

Yukari's walked in to her room wearing the high-cut armour they found in Tartarus a long time ago. The red leather was tightly wrapped around her body, showing off all her curves. Her room was tidy and smelled faintly of perfume. At least half of the stuff in it was pink, including the large bed that the two boys were sitting on. They were staring at her, wide-eyed with amazement, their mouths gaping open a little.

'Okay,' she said, pulling out a leather whip from one of the drawers of her desk, 'are you ready?'

'Hell yes!' Junpei cried eagerly.

Akihiko said nothing. He was too busy making sure no drool escaped from his mouth.

Yukari cracked the whip once across the floor, 'The safety word is "persona,"' she said.

'Safety words are for wimps,' Junpei responded cockily.

There was a moment of silence and then Yukari barked, 'Take your tops off!'

Neither boy responded. They just continued to stare.

'NOW!' she added with a stomp of her foot.

They both jumped at the sudden aggression and started obeying. Akihiko slid his vest off and then looked awkwardly over at Junpei to make sure he was taking his clothes off too. They both fumbled at the buttons on their shirts, slowly undoing them all and then taking their shirts off. Junpei was wearing a black singlet underneath, which he quickly discarded.

Yukari smiled, 'Nice,' she stepped towards them to get a better look at their bodies, 'play with your nipples,' she ordered.

Hesitantly, they raised their hands to their nipples and gently rubbed them while Yukari watched.

'Rougher,' she said.

Akihiko started rubbing faster while Junpei pinched his left nipple a little bit.

'No,' Yukari said angrily, 'like this...'

She stepped forward and put her hands on Akihiko's well-defined chest, pushing him back on to the bed. She climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. She could feel his growing arousal between her legs, pushing against her pussy. She ran her hands over his abs, up to his nipples and began twisting on them viciously. Akihiko whimpered a little at the pain.

'Shut your mouth,' she spat, 'real men don't cry.'

Akihiko tightened his mouth to stop himself from making a noise. He grimaced as Yukari continued to squeeze and twist his delicate nipples until they were red and hard.

'Your turn Junpei,' she said with a devilish grin, 'sit here,' she slapped Akihiko's chest with her hand.

Junpei gulped, unsure of what awaited him. He sat on Akihiko's chest so that he was facing Yukari and bared his chest to her.

She smiled and thanked him and then lowered her head and attacked his left nipple with her mouth. She licked around the nub and then gently sucked on it.

'Oh yeah...' Junpei moaned with a smile.

Suddenly Yukari bit down hard, causing Junpei to gasp. She trailed her tongue across his chest to the other nipple and did the same to that one, making him gasp again. She kissed around his chest and up to his neck where she started sucking and biting hard on his skin, forming small bruises all over his neck. Junpei moaned again, obviously enjoying the treatment.

'You like that do you?' Yukari asked, pulling away from his neck and looking him in the eye.

Junpei nodded and she went in to kiss him. Their lips clashed together as they made out, Yukari forcing her tongue inside his mouth. As they kissed, Yukari ran her hands over his body and down to his waist. She rubbed her hand over his groin and felt his erection.

'Please...' Junpei whispered as she continued to palm his erection through his pants.

She bit down hard on his lower lip and pulled away, 'Begging already? You're just as pathetic as this one,' slapping down on Akihiko's thigh behind her.

She spat on Junpei's face and threw him to the side, off of Akihiko and away from her. She was surprisingly strong, Junpei noted. All that archery training paid off, he guessed.

'No, I haven't forgotten about you,' Yukari looked back down at Akihiko and smirked, 'how could I when I can feel your pathetic cock pushing against me?' she shoved her hand in between her legs and pushed down hard on Akihiko's groin, crushing his balls and making him groan.

'I thought I told you to shut your mouth?' she yelled, pushing down again.

Akihiko bit his lip and remained silent.

'You're both as pathetic as each other...' she said looking from Akihiko to Junpei and back again.

She climbed off of Akihiko and stepped back, staring both of them down, '10 lashes each, I think.'

That was all the warning she gave before raising her whip and lashing them both across their chest and legs. Both boys cried out from the pain.

Junpei was the first to crack, which didn't surprise Yukari.

'Stop! Please stop!' he shouted.

Yukari ignored him until she was finished with the 10 lashes each.

She paused for a moment and then said coldly, 'And an extra 5 for begging,' and whipped Junpei 5 more times, making him scream even more.

Both boys whimpered quietly as they rubbed themselves where they had been whipped, but Yukari noticed that they both still had distinct bulges in their pants.

'So,' she said, 'are you guys enjoying this?'

They both shook their heads and mumbled, 'Nooo...'

'Liars,' she glared at them, 'I can see you getting harder every time I hit you.'

She whipped them both again and smiled at their cries of pain.

'So do you wanna get off?' she asked mischievously.

Neither boy responded.

'Answer me!' she cried as she gave them both another lashing.

'Yes!' Junpei blurted out, 'God yes!'

A wicked smirk spread across Yukari's face. 'Akihiko-senpai,' she said in a deceptively sweet tone, 'get on the floor in front of him and pull his pants down.'

Akihiko immediately obeyed, sitting back up and getting off of the bed. He kneeled on the ground in front of Junpei and undid the button on his pants. He started to unzip his fly but found himself getting whipped across the back. He winced and turned around to look at Yukari.

'With your mouth,' she said, dead serious.

Akihiko frowned but did what he was told. He lowered his head towards Junpei's crotch, grabbed the zipper with his teeth and slowly pulled it down, revealing Junpei's satin red boxers underneath. He moved his mouth to the waistband of the trousers and tugged on them. Junpei pushed his ass up off the bed so that Akihiko could pull them down easily. Once he had gotten the pants all the way down to Junpei's ankles, he turned around to Yukari for his next instruction, although he already had a sinking feeling about what she was going to say.

'Good,' she said slowly, 'now kiss his dick.'

Akihiko turned back to Junpei and they exchanged a look. Akihiko frowned, but Junpei nodded slightly in assurance. The blonde moved his head towards the younger boy's bulge and lowered his mouth on to it. He planted a small kiss on the outline of his shaft and then went to pull away, but Yukari grabbed his head from behind and pushed his face all the way in.

'Slobber on that bone,' Yukari laughed as she smothered his face into Junpei's groin.

Akihiko opened his mouth and put his tongue to work, licking every part of Junpei's package that he could. He could smell the pre-cum from Junpei's cock, but also a dirty ripe musk - as if Junpei hadn't changed his underwear in weeks. When she pulled his head away, there was a string of saliva from Akihiko's mouth to a large wet patch on Junpei's boxers.

'Now, take his underwear off,' Yukari said, letting go of Akihiko's head.

Akihiko once again took hold of the waistband with his teeth and pulled them down to Junpei's ankles. It was easier than the trousers as they were smaller and Akihiko had a better idea of how to do it - a highly embarrassing skill that he was sure he would never tell anybody about.

'There it is,' Yukari said gleefully, looking at the now fully exposed erection.

Junpei's cock was long, thick and twitching with desire. He had big, hairy balls that hung low and a large black bush that had obviously never seen a pair of scissors.

Yukari pushed Akihiko to the side and stood in front of Junpei. She cupped his ballsack in her hand and squeezed it lightly, letting his testicles slide around in her fingers. A small groan escaped his mouth as she squeezed harder and began to knead his balls with her hand.

'Mmm... Please... More...' Junpei moaned as he lay back on the bed, his eyes closed, arms behind his head and legs wide spread.

'What did I say about begging?' Yukari stopped playing with his balls and shot Junpei a dirty look.

She looked over at Akihiko who was still on the floor, watching. Yukari couldn't tell whether the look in his eyes was excitement or fear. Probably both.

'Get up.'

Akihiko nodded and stood up. He moved towards the couple on the bed and Yukari turned away from Junpei to face him instead. She rubbed her hands over his thick legs and began kissing him. Junpei moaned in the background as she ran her hands over Akihiko's big bubble-butt and around to his groin. She rubbed his erection through his pants and he moaned a little at the sensation.

Suddenly, she grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear.

'Make him shut up,' she smirked and Akihiko nodded in response.

He climbed on to the bed and moved towards Junpei, kneeling beside his head. Junpei looked at Yukari horrified and shook his head.

'No!' he shrieked, 'no way!'

Yukari just smiled at him and started playing with his balls again, 'Do what I say and I'll give you what you want.'

Junpei contemplated everything for a moment, grimaced and then nodded. He turned his head to the side so that he was facing Akihiko. Akihiko's genitals were the polar opposite of his own. His penis was about the same length, but not as thick. He had small, tight balls and neatly trimmed blonde pubic hair.

Junpei swallowed hard and then opened his mouth slightly. Akihiko put one hand on the top of Junpei's head and the other on his dick and guided it towards Junpei's mouth. He pushed against Junpei's lips and Junpei closed his eyes and opened his mouth further, allowing Akihiko to push the head in to his mouth. The dark-haired boy tried to relax as he felt his senpai's cock snake its way deeper in to his mouth and towards his throat. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he took a wild guess, wrapping his lips tightly around the shaft and lapping up and down with his tongue.

Akihiko moaned and started rocking his hips back and forth, moving his dick in and out of Junpei's mouth. Yukari watched with delight, a sick smile of satisfaction spread wide across her face. As promised, she wrapped her hand around Junpei's shaft and slowly began to stroke it.

For a minute or two the only sound was that of Akihiko's faint moaning and the wet sucking noise of Junpei's mouth as Akihiko's cock went in and out. Yukari was steadily increasing the speed of her handjob, trying to bring Junpei as close to the edge as possible. She could feel him getting even harder in her grasp.

'You little faggot,' she said, 'sucking dick makes you hard, does it?'

Junpei just whimpered in response as he couldn't form words with the other boy's dick pushing in and out of his mouth.

Yukari let go of his cock and grabbed his legs. She pulled him closer to the edge of the bed with one swift tug, forcing Akihko to adjust his position so that he could still access Junpei's mouth.

'Lift your legs,' she commanded, resuming her work with her hand.

He did as instructed and raised his legs up in the air, exposing his ass and letting his balls hang freely. With her free hand, Yukari ran her fingers down one of his hairy legs towards the cheek of his ass. She spanked it hard once and squeezed it and then moved her hand towards his crack. She worked her finger through the thick tuft of black hair surrounding his hole and gently poked at the entrance. He started moaning in protest, but she ignored him and slowly slid her whole index finger in to his anus.

Another minute passed with Yukari jacking Junpei off with one hand and penetrating him with the other while he sucked on Akihiko's dick. Yukari sensed Junpei's climax coming from the way his cock and ass were twitching, so she sped up the pace and brought him to orgasm. He moaned loudly in to the dick in his mouth as he shot a thick load over Yukari's hand and his own stomach.

Yukari let go off Junpei's wilting penis and wiped the semen off her hand on to his body. She pulled the finger out of his ass and held it out to Akihiko who was watching her.

'Taste,' she said.

Akihiko moved his head towards her hand, opened his mouth and sucked on her finger for a few seconds, enjoying the flavour.

'How's the blowjob?' she asked when he was done.

'Good,' Akihiko responded, looking back down at Junpei who was still hard at work on his cock.

'You haven't cum yet,' Yukari said, a bit disappointed, 'perhaps he needs more incentive.'

She reached for her desk, fumbled around in a drawer for a bit and then produced a large black strap-on dildo and a condom.

Akihiko stared at the monster in her hand with a look of horror, but Yukari comforted him by saying, 'Don't worry, it's not for you.'

She opened the condom wrapper, slid the condom on to the dildo and then strapped it on to herself. When it was attached properly, she positioned the cock at Junpei's crack and began to prod at his entrance.

'Relax or it will only hurt more,' Yukari instructed as the head of the dildo popped inside the tight ring of muscle.

Junpei groaned around Akihiko's dick as the dildo was slowly pushed further and further in to him. He tried to relax and open his ass like Yukari said but it was difficult as his instincts were telling him to clench up tight and not let anything in. Shit's meant to come out of there, not go in!

The dildo was only halfway in and Junpei already felt like his ass was on fire. It wasn't as thick as Junpei himself, but it was still big enough to tear up a virgin ass like his. Once it was about three quarters buried in his ass, Yukari started to rock it back and forth. After a while, Junpei became used to the feeling and began to relax – allowing the fake cock to slide in and out more easily.

He was so pre-occupied with the dildo in his ass that he forgot all about Akihiko and suddenly remembered again when he felt his cock push against the back of his throat. He gagged at the sensation and coughed up saliva all over Akihiko's dick. He started sucking on the penis in his mouth again while Yukari continued to assault his ass. He had never been more humiliated in his life - stuffed in both holes!

Eventually, Akihiko moaned that he was going to cum and pulled his dick out Junpei's mouth. He rubbed it up and down a few times with his hand and then shot a load all over Junpei's face, which elicited a cheer from Yukari. Junpei looked a little stunned and Akihiko felt a bit bad, realizing he got caught up in the heat of the moment.

He instantly regretted what he had done as well when Yukari ordered him to clean it up with his tongue. He reluctantly bent down and licked across Junpei's face until all the semen was gone.

Yukari pulled the dildo out of Junpei's ass, undid the straps and threw it to the side. Junpei let out a sigh of relief. Both boys lay down next to each other, spread out and were about to relax when they were lashed once more by Yukari and her whip.

'What do you think you're doing?' she barked, 'this isn't over until I say so. Now sit up and start kissing each other.'

Reluctantly, the two boys sat back up and faced each other. They smiled awkwardly at each other, and then Junpei moved in to kiss Akihiko. They opened their mouths and let their tongues explore each other's mouths - Junpei could taste his own cum on Akihiko's tongue.

'Good,' Yukari smiled, 'that's hot.'

She dropped the whip and started to undress herself. She pulled the skin-tight armour off and let it drop to the ground then stepped out of her boots. She ran her hands over her body, kneading her breasts briefly with both hands before moving one down between her legs. Her pussy was pink and wet, with no hair in sight. She traced her middle finger up and down her slit and then slowly began rubbing her clitoris as she watched the two boys make out.

'Bite each other,' she instructed.

The boys did what they were told and started biting on each other's necks and chests. Yukari was getting more and more turned on, and so were the guys as they were both hard once again.

Yukari walked past them and climbed on to the bed. She lay down next to them, spread her legs and continued touching herself, moaning slightly as she did so. The boys couldn't help but wander their eyes from each other to the dominatrix's seductive masturbation.

'Do you want to taste?' Yukari asked Akihiko, spreading her lips apart with her index and middle finger, exposing her vagina which was wide open, begging for some attention.

Akihiko didn't need to be asked twice. He immediately let go of Junpei and re-positioned himself in front of her, in between her spread legs. He dove in head-first, licking her slit up and down, tasting every inch of her beautiful pussy. He kissed her clitoris and swirled his tongue around it, causing the brunette to squeal with excitement. As Akihiko continued to eat her out hungrily, Yukari played with her own breasts and moaned loudly at the assault.

'What am I meant to do? Watch?' Junpei complained.

'Eat his ass,' Yukari commanded in between moans as Akihiko thrust his tongue in to her.

'What?' Junpei asked disgusted, 'no way!'

'If you want to fuck me, do as I say.'

That was all the incentive Junpei needed. He crawled behind Akihiko, who was bent over and kneeling between Yukari's legs, his head buried in her snatch. Junpei placed his hands on the bare ass before him and spread the cheeks, revealing Akihiko's tight, hairless butthole. He moved his face closer towards the other boy's ass until his nose and mouth were just centimetres away from the hole. It smelled clean and Junpei was thankful that Akihiko took such good care of his body. He shuddered at the idea of having to eat out his own stinkhole.

Junpei poked at Akihiko's entrance with his tongue, getting his first taste of the older boy's ass. It didn't taste as sweet as he imagined Yukari's pussy would, but it wasn't bad. He pried at the tight hole, trying to get his tongue inside to taste further. Akihiko was obviously enjoying Junpei's work as he let out a small moan, which Yukari felt in her vagina.

Her orgasm was swelling inside her and she couldn't wait any longer so she ordered Junpei and Akihiko to get some condoms from her desk. Akihiko didn't waste any time, he quickly slid a condom on to his dick and then climbed on top of Yukari. They stared at each other in the eyes for a moment and then went in for a long, rough kiss. Yukari reached down, took hold of his hot cock and directed it straight in to her vagina. Akihiko took over from there. He moved his hips back and forth, completely engulfing his member in Yukari's hot hole with each thrust. They both moaned loudly as they fucked passionately.

The noises coming from the screwing couple was too much for Junpei - he was rock hard and needed release. He grabbed one of the condoms, opened it and threw it on his dick. He kneeled behind Akihiko, wet two of his fingers with his saliva and jammed them up the boxer's ass. Akihiko let out a loud cry as Junpei roughly finger-fucked his tight hole.

Once Akihiko's ass had been stretched enough, Junpei removed his fingers and positioned his cock at the now slightly-gaping entrance. He thrust in coarsely and Akihiko let out a piercing cry. He could feel his ass literally being stretched by Junpei's fat cock pounding in to him.

The three of them stayed in that position, fucking each other hard, for a couple of minutes. Yukari reached down to her clit and quickly rubbed herself off, sending herself in to orgasm. Akihiko wasn't far behind as the double sensation on his cock and ass drove him over the edge. He came into Yukari with a loud moan. His sphincter tightened around Junpei as he released, which was all Junpei needed to climax himself. He let out a long groan as he came inside of Akihiko.

The three of them collapsed on top of each other, panting heavily. They lay there for a few minutes to recover, and then eventually climbed off of each other.

'Hang on,' Junpei grabbed Yukari by the arm, 'I still didn't get to fuck you,' he said with a primal hunger in both his voice and eyes.

He pulled her towards him and she climbed on to his lap. Using the same condom that had been up Akihiko's ass, he thrust in to her still wet cunt and started fucking her. He was thicker than their senpai, so Yukari's hole was still tight around his cock. The brunette girl reached down and rubbed her clit as she rode Junpei's dick. Akihiko was far too exhausted to move so he just watched and listened to the loud gasps coming from Yukari and Junpei.

Junpei's moaning got louder and louder and he came for the third time that night into Yukari. He was surprised he still had anything left. Once he had shot the last of his seed, he noticed that his cock was starting to get sore, but Yukari kept riding him until she too reached orgasm. Her cunt clenched around his still-hard cock as she came with a scream of relief.

Yukari fell off of Junpei and lay in between him and Akihiko. They lay silently in their own cum and sweat as they all tried to catch their breath. It seemed liked hours.

Finally, Yukari spoke, 'We didn't need the safety word.'

'I told you,' Junpei responded, still panting, 'safety words are for wimps.'

Yukari chuckled, 'Next time I'll make you use it.'

'Next time?' Akihiko asked with an eyebrow raised.

'Of course,' Yukari smiled, reaching out with both arms and hugging the two boys.

'Next time,' Junpei said, a huge grin spreading across his face, 'I get to be in charge.'

Yukari and Akihiko gulped in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2. Junpei the pig gets his revenge._

'Okay, the safety word is "persona" - same as last time.'

Junpei's room was dark and smelled like teenaged boy – an unfortunate mix of sweat, cum and gas. Yukari was regretting this already. As she stood in front of the two boys, – their eyes gleaming with perversion - she considered just bailing then and there. She knew she couldn't however, and the boys knew that too. She was far too stubborn. There was no way she was giving Junpei the satisfaction of winning their little war. No matter what vile or humiliating things he had planned for her, she would just have to tough it out. So far she had just been instructed to change in to her maid's outfit and always refer to Junpei as 'Master.'

Junpei sure was a cliché.

She dispelled any thoughts about what was to come and tried to focus on the moment, 'Do you like my outfit, Master?' she asked, bowing to Junpei and Akihiko who were sitting on Junpei's bed, covered in the same black sheets that he hadn't washed since he moved in.

'I love it,' Junpei said with a sleazy grin, 'turn around. Let me see the back.'

Yukari turned around.

'Bend over,' he commanded.

She bent over slightly, pulling her skirt up at the back and flashing her pink thong to the boys.

Junpei made no effort to conceal his excitement, 'Nice!' he giggled.

'Pull your thong up. I wanna see your crack.'

Yukari rolled her eyes - it was a good thing she was facing away from Junpei so he couldn't see her face. She reached behind her with one hand, took hold of her underwear and pulled it up, forcing the thin material up the crack of her ass.

'Good,' Junpei chimed, 'now get down here and take off our shoes.'

Yukari did as she was instructed, she knelt on the ground before the boys and pulled their shoes off. The stink of their feet hit her immediately. Junpei told her to take off their socks too so she did that as well. Junpei's feet were big and hairy, his toes were fat and had dirty under the nails. Akihiko's feet only had a small amount of blonde hair on them, his toes were long and bony, but the nails were clean and neatly trimmed.

'Kiss our feet,' Junpei ordered, lifting his left foot off of the ground and guiding it towards Yukari's face.

Yukari obeyed reluctantly. She leant down and planted her lips on Junpei's foot. She kissed up and down, making sure to get the top and the sole, then moved on to his other foot and giving it the same treatment. Junpei was encouraging her verbally the whole time. When she was done with his feet, she shuffled over and did the same thing to Akihiko's.

'Suck my toes,' Junpei said once she was finished kissing Akihiko's feet, 'clean them for me.'

Yukari put her lips around Junpei's big toe and took it in to her mouth, running her tongue all around it. It didn't have much taste at all, which she was grateful for. One by one, she sucked all ten of his toes clean. She was then instructed to do Akihiko's as well which she did obediently.

'Yeah…' Akihiko moaned, rubbing the sole of his foot over Yukari's face roughly, 'How was that?'

Yukari glared at him coldly, 'Your feet taste like shit.'

Akihiko pushed her back with his foot in anger, 'Bitch!'

'No smack-talking!' Junpei yelled.

'Yes, Master,' Yukari sat back up, 'sorry, Master.'

'Sorry isn't good enough,' Junpei said, 'lie on Aki's lap. You've been a bad girl and he's going to punish you.'

Yukari knew that this was coming at some point. She thought Junpei would want to do it himself, though. She pulled herself up off the ground and moved over to the boys. She stopped in front of Akihiko and looked down at him, his eyes full of lust. He grinned as she bent over his lap, her skirt was riding up so the pink thong underneath was showing itself once again. With one swift movement, he pulled her panties off and threw them to the side, exposing her naked bottom. It was the sweetest ass Akihiko had ever seen – tight and compact and just begging for a good spanking.

'Go nuts,' said Junpei, giving the other boy his permission to start.

Akihiko raised his hand and slapped it down against Yukari's ass cheek. Once. Twice. Three times.

She didn't make a sound.

Four times. Five times. Six times.

Still nothing.

'Beg him to stop,' Junpei ordered.

Seven times. Eight times.

'Please, Master,' she whimpered, 'please, stop it!'

Nine times. Ten times.

'You've been bad,' Akihiko said coldly, 'you need to be punished.'

Eleven. Twelve.

'I'm sorry, Master… I won't do it again!'

Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen.

'Please, stop!' her voice cracked, the pain was obviously getting to her.

Sixteen. Seventeen.

'And what will you do if I stop?' Akihiko asked.

Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty.

'Anything!' she cried, 'I'll do anything!'

'Fine,' Akihiko relented, 'suck my cock.'

Desperately, Yukari climbed off of Akihiko and kneeled in front of him. She unzipped his fly, reached in and pulled his already erect penis out. She wasted no time and immediately took the whole thing in to her mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop. Akihiko groaned softly at the sensation, placing his hands on her head and forcing her to go up and down his shaft.

Junpei, who was starting to get jealous, grabbed Yukari by the hair and pulled her to his own crotch, 'My turn.'

Junpei was thicker than Akihiko, so Yukari had a harder time taking it all in. He wasn't going to make it easy for her either, so he didn't hold back as he fucked her throat vigorously, moaning obnoxiously as he did so. She gagged at first, but once she got a rhythm going, she was able to swallow his big dick like a champ.

'Help her out, bro,' he said with a glance at Akihiko who looked at him with surprise.

Junpei was the one in charge here, and he was going to take advantage of that as much as possible. When else would he ever get the chance to boss his senpai around like this?

'I said "help her out!"'

He pushed Akihiko off of the bed and on to the ground. The blonde looked back up at the other boy, processing what just happened in his head. He considered telling Junpei to go fuck himself, but decided against it in fear of another spanking session with him on the receiving end this time. With a frown, he relented to the younger boy and crawled up beside Yukari. With one hand, he started playing with Junpei's balls, causing his new master to start moaning again. Yukari removed the cock from her mouth so that Akihiko could have some too. They both planted their mouths on his shaft, licking one side each.

Yukari removed her mouth from around Junpei's penis, to let Akihiko have a turn. He had never sucked a man's dick before, but was determined to do his best. He managed to take most of the thick shaft in to his mouth, but when Junpei started thrusting forward, he started to gag. Junpei took no notice however, and forced his way further down Akihiko's throat, making him choke and cough spit up all over Junpei's cock.

Junpei had enough meat to go around, so Yukari and Akihiko decided to share the task. They both planted their mouths on his shaft, licking and kissing one side each. Yukari sucked on the head and teased the tip with her tongue, while Akihiko lapped at the balls, bouncing them around on his tongue.

'Mmm…' Junpei moaned with his eyes closed, 'that feels good,' he slowly undid his shirt and threw it away, along with his singlet, so that he was completely naked bar the backwards cap on his head.

'Sniff my pubes,' he demanded and Yukari and Akihiko pushed their faces in to Junpei's thick, hairy bush and took a whiff of his musky scent.

'Good,' he raised his arms behind his head, exposing his armpits and barked, 'Now get up here and clean my sweaty pits!'

Yukari and Akihiko exchanged a look of disgust with each other before standing back up and sitting on the bed next to Junpei. Akihiko dived in to Junpei's left pit, inhaling as much of the ripe smell as he could. Yukari followed suit with his right pit. It was gross, but something about the smell turned both of them on. They began to lick up and down his hairy armpits, lapping up all the sweat and savouring it in their mouths.

'You guys like that huh?' Junpei said smugly, 'how 'bout you kiss my hairy ass too?'

With that, he jumped up on the bed and faced the wall. He leant against it with his arms and stuck his butt out for the other two. Akihiko and Yukari turned to face the hairy ass before them. They both knew there was no way Junpei had done them a favour and washed down there any time recently. They moved forward and planted their lips on a cheek each, kissing and sucking away at the plump ass. Akihiko, with nerves of steel, bit down hard on his cheek with his teeth.

Junpei yelped and flipped around, glaring down at Akihiko who was wearing a mischievous grin, 'You'll pay for that.'

He grabbed the blonde's head and threw him on to the bed on his back. He squatted over his head and slowly lowered his ass down towards Akihiko. Aki tried to move out of the way, but Junpei pinned him down with his fat ass and rubbed it all over his face. Yukari sat on the end of the bed and watched, thankful it wasn't her being subjected to the dirty teenager's ass.

Without warning, Junpei let out a long, loud fart on the other boy's face, 'That must have been the spicy ramen I had today,' he laughed, 'does it still smell good, Senpai?'

Akihiko was already struggling to breathe under the weight of Junpei's ass, the foul smell of the fart just made it even harder.

'You like that do you?' Junpei grinned, 'then eat my shithole! I bet it tastes like strawberries.'

Reluctantly, Aki slid his tongue out and trailed it around Junpei's hairy crack, moving it towards his asshole. When he found it, he attacked the puckered entrance with his tongue. Unfortunately, it didn't taste anything like strawberries. Junpei let out a small groan of pleasure as he felt Akihiko's slippery tongue try to work its way inside of him.

As he enjoyed the rimjob, he turned his attentions back to Yukari and said with a wink, 'Give me a show, beautiful.'

Obediently, Yukari ran her hands over her body, rubbing her breasts and stomach through the fabric of her dress. Before she could get any further, she was interrupted by Junpei.

'No. Naked.'

The brunette hesitated for a second but then undid the laces on the back of her dress and slid it off. She then unpinned her bra and let it fall to her side, exposing her large, round breasts. She cupped them with her hands and slowly massaged them, squeezing them tightly and rubbing her pink, perky nipples. She trailed one hand down her toned stomach to the slit in between her legs. She stroked herself gently and moaned a little as Junpei watched hungrily.

The sight of the gorgeous young girl blushing as she pleasured herself was turning Junpei on so much that his cock was begging for release. As he sat on Akihiko's face, he began to masturbate, watching Yukari's performance intently. He knew he wasn't going to last long, so he pumped himself as fast as he could until he came, shooting his seed as far across the room as he could. He groaned loudly and then sighed as he caught his breath.

The orgasm was great, but he wasn't done yet. He could already feel himself getting aroused again. He got up off the bed again, freeing Akihiko who gasped for fresh air. The younger boy held out his hand to help his senpai up and then they both turned to Yukari.

'You're a hungry little slut, aren't you?' Junpei asked, stroking his own dick with one hand, and Akihiko's with the other.

Yukari nodded.

'Can you handle both of us at once?' Junpei wasn't asking her, he was challenging her.

She smiled a little, 'Of course.'

She crawled off of the bed and moved towards the two throbbing cocks before her, kneeling on the ground in front of them and opening her mouth wide for the two boys to guide their members in.

'Aw yeah, take it all bitch,' Akihiko moaned as he slid his cock in, which elicited a laugh from Junpei.

'Aki's really getting in to it!' he cheered.

'You don't know the half of it,' Akihiko responded, staring Junpei in the eyes for a moment and then lunging at him.

They made out hungrily as they fed Yukari their dicks. Saliva pooled at her mouth as she was forced to gobble on both of their meat at once. Junpei ran his hands over Akihiko's body while he kissed him, rubbing his muscled back and shoulders, all the way down to his hips and firm ass.

Junpei moved away from the other two to get some condoms from his bedside table. This allowed Yukari to concentrate on just sucking Akihiko which, she had to admit, was a lot easier than trying to do both at once. Junpei walked around so that he was standing behind Yukari. He grabbed her by the hair and pull her up so that she was standing instead of kneeling.

'Keep sucking,' he ordered.

Yukari bent over and continued sucking on Akihiko's throbbing cock. Junpei rubbed his own hard cock against Yukari's exposed ass. He slid a condom on to his wang, positioned himself at her vagina and thrust in quickly, making Yukari cry out and gag on the penis in her mouth. He began slamming in to her hard, making her moan with each thrust. Akihiko took her head in his hands, and fucked her face in time with Junpei's movements. He could feel her screams in vibrations across his dick.

A couple of minutes passed and then Junpei pulled out of Yukari's cunt and re-positioned himself at her asshole instead. It was tight and dry, making entry more difficult, but he kept pushing until he was all the way in. Yukari screamed loudly as he filled her. He grabbed her by the hair again and pulled her back up to a standing position.

He passed Akihiko a condom to Akihiko and winked at him, 'Join me.'

Akihiko took the condom without hesitation and quickly threw it on. Junpei took hold of her right leg and pulled it up, supporting her with his other arm. Aki moved closer to Yukari and slid his cock in to her open vagina. The two boys alternated thrusts, brutally fucking her back and forth in between them. She moaned louder and louder with each hit, both of her holes being stretched further than they had ever been before.

The boys let each other know when they were close and both pulled out of the girl in between them. Junpei told her to get down on the floor and suck them. She did so, tasting her own ass and pussy on their dicks.

Putting an arm each around each other's shoulders, the two boys shared one deep kiss and then turned their attentions back to Yukari. They furiously jacked themselves off until they both shot their loads all over the brunette. Her face got totally soaked by the streams of cum that erupted from the two cocks. It got in her eyes, her mouth and her hair.

Junpei turned to Akihiko and slapped him on the shoulder, 'That was great, bro.'

Akihiko grinned in agreement, 'You were fuckin' sick.'

They laughed with each other but were interrupted by a faint whining noise coming from below them.

'Please...'

The two boys turned down to Yukari who was kneeling on the floor below, looking up at them desperately.

'Please let me cum...'

Junpei and Akihiko both smirked at her and then at each other.

'You want to cum?' Akihiko asked mockingly, as he bent down and grabbed her cum-stained face with his hand.

Yukari nodded, 'Yes... Please...'

Akihiko sneered at her with a cruel look in his eye, 'then say the safety word.'

Yukari paused for a moment and stared at him, obviously considering it, then spat, 'Fuck you.'

'Next time…' Akihiko threw her away and she fell to the ground, 'I'll make you say the safety word.'

Yukari was frozen in fright for a second, but then quickly grabbed her dress and ran away. She always knew Junpei was a pervert, but she definitely saw a new side of her senpai that night. Part of her was shit-terrified at how threatening he was, but another part of her could barely wait until "next time."


	3. Chapter 3

_It's Aki's turn to take charge, and he wants to prove he can give as good as he gets. Sorry it took a while to get this out, I only write this story when I'm in the right mood (read: really horny) Enjoy!_

'"Persona" is the safety word,' said Akihiko, 'just like always.'

Akihiko's room was immaculate - there wasn't a single scrap of paper or pair of dirty socks in sight. He didn't actually have a lot to make a mess with though. There was only a desk with an old computer on top, a chest of drawers and a large bed with red sheets and a white duvet.

Once upon a time, neither Yukari nor Junpei would have been concerned about the need for a safety word with their sweet, gentle senpai, but they had seen a very different side of Akihiko during their last two encounters, so they were bracing themselves for anything. No matter what though, they weren't going to use the safety word.

'Strip,' Akihiko ordered 'both of you.'

There was no point in wasting time, Akihiko thought. They had seen it all before. He wanted to cut straight to the point and have both of them naked, on their knees, begging for mercy.

It was only a couple of minutes before Yukari and Junpei were both completely naked.

'Junpei, let's start with you,' Akihiko looked at his junior and smirked, 'lay down on the bed.'

Junpei did as he was instructed, while Akihiko reached underneath the bed and pulled out a box.

'What's that?' Yukari asked.

'A box of tricks,' Akihiko replied with a slight laugh.

He opened the box and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and some rope, 'I hope I don't need to explain what I'm going to do with this.'

Yukari shook her head, while Junpei just stared at him wide-eyed.

'Put your arms behind your head, you filthy piece of shit,' Akihiko barked.

Junpei was surprised at the sudden aggression, but did what he was told. Once he had, Akihiko linked the handcuffs around his wrists, chaining him to the headboard of the bed. Then, with Yukari's help, he used the rope to tie Junpei's legs up, elevated slightly from the bed.

'Now,' Akihiko said with a wicked grin, 'Yukari and I are going to clean you up a little.'

Junpei had no idea what he meant by that, until he saw what Akihiko pulled out of his 'box of tricks' next – wax and waxing paper.

'Oh hell no!' Junpei whined, already struggling to get free from his handcuffs, 'please don't!'

Yukari giggled while Akihiko said nothing. Akihiko opened the bottle of wax, and both he and Yukari covered their hands in it. They smeared it all over Junpei's hairy body, massaging him gently as they did so. The sensation of four warm hands rubbing against his body was nice and without even thinking about it, he started to get aroused.

When Akihiko saw Junpei's rising erection, he raised his hand and slapped Junpei's balls hard making him shriek in pain, 'This isn't supposed to be fun!'

'Sorry Senpai,' Junpei whimpered, 'it just feels so good.'

Akihiko laughed, 'We'll see how long that attitude lasts.'

He handed Yukari half of the waxing paper and together they started applying it to Junpei's body, trying to cover as much of the thick black hair as possible. Once they had covered his arms, his armpits, his chest, his stomach, his bush, his balls, his legs, his feet and his ass, there was only one thing left to do… Junpei howled in pain as Yukari and Akihiko began ripping the strips off of his body, pulling out all of his hair in the process.

'My God, would you shut the hell up?' Akihiko snapped angrily.

'I have an idea,' Yukari hopped over to the pile of discarded clothes and pulled out a pair of blue satin boxers that belonged to Junpei, and then suggested with a cheeky wink 'why don't you gag him?'

Akihiko smiled, 'I like the way you think.'

He snatched the boxers off of Yukari and stuffed them in to Junpei's mouth, 'How do you like your own stinking shorts?' Akihiko asked, but Junpei could only moan in response.

Now that he was sufficiently gagged, the duo returned to their work, pulling the remaining strips off of Junpei's body. He still screamed, but now it just came out as unintelligible grunts. Eventually, Junpei was completely hairless except for his crew-cut and goatee. Akihiko and Yukari discarded all the paper in to a rubbish bag and then Akihiko cleaned Junpei up with a sponge and some water.

'Much better,' Akihiko smiled as he ran his hand over Junpei's now bald pubic area, taking hold of his totally smooth ballsack and squeezing it softly.

While he massaged the big balls with his right hand, he took hold of Junpei's semi-hard cock with his left hand and began to stroke it. It wasn't long before he was fully hard, throbbing in Akihiko's tight grasp. Akihiko continued to tease him for a minute, moving his hands slowly and gently. Then, he reached back in to his box of tricks and pulled out a small black ring. Junpei recognized what it was of course, but had never actually seen one in real life before. Akihiko slid the cockring right down to the base of his shaft and smirked, making Junpei wonder what he had in store for him next.

Akihiko reached back in to his box and this time he pulled out two nipple clamps connected by a chain and a thick, purple dildo. He attached the clamps to Junpei's nipples, and then tugged lightly at the chain to make sure they were on properly. Junpei winced at the pain, but didn't make a noise. Next, Akihiko covered the dildo in a condom and slowly pushed it in to Junpei's ass. It wasn't just an ordinary dildo, but a vibrating one, so he flicked the switch on and a mild buzzing filled the room as the toy sent electric waves through Junpei's body.

'Suck him off,' Akihiko said to Yukari, 'make sure he doesn't lose his erection.'

Yukari nodded and moved in to Akihiko's position in between Junpei's legs. She spat on one hand and stroked his cock with it, getting him nice and hard. She bent down and took the fat piece of meat in to her mouth, sucking on the head and licking it with her tongue. She moved her head down, taking the whole thing in to her throat and only gagging once. A muffled moan escaped from Junpei's gagged mouth as she continued to deep-throat him.

Akihiko straddled Junpei's shoulders and pulled the pair of boxers – which were now soaked in saliva – from his mouth. Junpei groaned with relief as he breathed in fresh air again.

'I told you to shut up!' Akihiko yelled as he slapped Junpei hard in the face, startling him so much he let out a sharp gasp.

'I know how to keep your mouth busy.'

Akihiko moved forward so that he was squatting over Junpei's face, his balls dangling just over his mouth. Junpei didn't need to be told what to do, he just opened his mouth and let the older boy drop his testicles in. He closed his mouth around the sack and sucked on them gently, bouncing the balls around on his tongue. Akihiko moaned softly, enjoying the attention on his most delicate body part.

Once he felt his balls had been sufficiently attended to, he popped them back out of Junpei's mouth and instead replaced them with his crack, pressing his ass down against the dark-haired boy's face. Again, without instruction, Junpei pushed his tongue out and lapped at the blonde boy's sweet hole

'Payback's a bitch, Junpei,' said the boxer snidely, 'I made sure to eat a hot curry today just for you,' and with that, he farted, not once, but twice on the other boy's face.

The horny bastard that he is though, Junpei got off on it and inhaled as much of the scent as he could, making his whole body quiver with desire. The masterful blowjob from Yukari, the vibrating dildo up his ass, the clamps on his sensitive nipples and the intoxicating smell of Akihiko's gas was too much to handle at once, and Junpei found himself getting flustered by it all. He wanted to cum so badly, but the cockring was stopping him and he suspected it wasn't going to come off any time soon.

'Let's crank it up a notch, eh Yukari?' Akihiko said, tossing her a condom.

She opened it and slid it on to Junpei's pulsing cock. She straddled his waist and slowly lowered herself on to the shaft, pushing herself right down to the base and groaning. Even though she had fucked him before, his thick cock still stretched her tight pussy every time. She used her thighs to move herself up and down, squeezing and pulling the turgid penis inside her with her movements. Akihiko moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her toned stomach and cupping her large breasts, kneading them roughly in his big hands.

'Fuck Yuka-tan, you're so tight,' Junpei sighed, feeling himself grow closer and closer to his climax, without ever hitting it thanks to the ring.

'Go faster,' Akihiko whispered in Yukari's ear, 'make it as painful as possible.'

Yukari obliged, increasing the speed of her movements and slamming herself down on to Junpei's cock. Keeping his right hand on her breast, the older boy lowered his left hand down to her clitoris and started to play with it, eliciting soft moans of pleasure from Yukari. Junpei's balls were so tense it hurted and his wang was about ready to burst. Increasing the speed of his movements, Akihiko brought Yukari to a screaming orgasm, her vagina contracting around Junpei's swollen cock. Yukari panted and leant back in to Akihiko, she turned to look at him and they kissed softly.

Suddenly, Akihiko grabbed the brunette by her hair and threw her off of the bed.

He got up off the bed and stood in front of her, 'Now it's your turn,' he taunted, snatching at her hair again, pulling her up by it and throwing her hard against the wall.

She fell to her knees and turned around to say something, only to have the older boy force his cock in to her face. She opened her mouth and he pushed himself in with one hard thrust. He grabbed her by the sides of her face and forced his cock down her throat. After deep-throating Junpei's fat cock, she took the brutal face-fucking with ease. Aki felt himself getting close so he pulled out, jacked himself and challenged the brunette to catch it all. With a cry of relief, he shot a thick load at Yukari who caught most of it with her mouth, but lost some of it. Akihiko punished her by smacking her hard across the jaw.

Not yet satisfied, he picked the younger girl up and threw her at his desk. She crashed in to it hard and before she could regain her balance, Akihiko forced her to bend over, exposing her fit ass. He bent down and spat on her butthole, then wet his fingers and pushed them inside. Once it was wet enough, he put a condom on and pushed at her rear entrance with his cock. At first he didn't think it was going to go in, but when she stopped clenching and relaxed, he slid in easily. She cried out loud as he pounded in to her, his hips slapping against her cheeks as he did so.

Still cuffed and tied, Junpei could only lay down and watch Akihiko's onslaught on his classmate. The dildo was still buzzing away happily in his ass, and he his cock was aching for release. He wanted somebody to touch it so badly, but also knew that as long as he wore the cockring, any stimulation would only make it worse.

Akihiko pulled out of Yukari's ass and thrust straight back in to her vagina. He grabbed her by the hair once more and pulled her up so that she was standing. With one arm, he lifted her left leg, giving him better access to her pussy and he wrapped the other arm tightly around her neck. He continued to her fuck her, choking her with his arm as he did so. Yukari reached down and rubbed herself off, hitting her orgasm within seconds of touching herself. She gasped for air as she climaxed, unable to breathe properly under Akihiko's lethal chokehold. The contracting of her vagina as she came was enough to make Akihiko come too, spilling his seed inside of her.

Letting go of Yukari, Akihiko returned his attention back to Junpei who was whimpering with discomfort on the bed. The way he looked up at his senpai with desperation was utterly pathetic, and exactly what the older boy wanted to see. He felt himself getting hard again as he wondered how to finish the night off.

The senior freed Junpei from his constraints and beckoned for Yukari to join them on the bed. They position themselves so that Akihiko was lying down, Yukari was bent over between them, sucking Aki's dick and Junpei was at the end, ready to fuck Yukari. He put a condom on and pushed in to her, preferring to use her tight asshole over her majorly battered pussy. Akihiko felt her loud moans on his cock as Junpei's giant wang thrust in and out of her ass.

'I want to cum inside your hot pussy,' Akihiko said to Yukari, feeling himself drawing close to another ejaculation.

They re-positioned themselves so that Yukari was straddling Akihiko like she had straddled Junpei earlier. He put another condom on and he slid easily in to her already soaked pussy. She placed her hands on his chest and pressed down against him for leverage as she rode his cock up and down, bringing them both close to orgasm.

'Junpei, take the ring off and cum with us,' Akihiko ordered.

Junpei let out a massive sigh of relief as he grabbed the cockring and threw it off, 'I'm going to fuck the shit out of you!'

He spread Akihiko's legs apart and without bothering to change his condom, pushing himself in to his senpai's ass. His hole was even tighter than Yukari's since it had been used less and the older boy felt himself being pulled apart as he was filled by his junior's fat cock. A moment passed as they fucked each other in that position and it wasn't long before they were all climaxing. Poor Junpei came first, groaning loudly as he shot the biggest load of his load up Aki's ass. Aki was next, cumming for a third time that night and Yukari followed shortly after. Their panting filled the room as they collapsed on top of each other and relaxed, coming down from the high of another crazy night.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

'Excuse me, Akihiko?' It was Mitsuru.

All three of them went completely silent, totally stunned.

'I'm coming in.'

Before they could do anything to stop her, the door opened and she walked in.

'Oh my god!' Mitsuru yelled in surprise when she saw what was going on, her face going as red as her hair, 'what the hell is going on!?'

Akihiko had dodged many bullets with Mitsuru in the past, but somehow he didn't think he was going to be able to weasel his way out of this one.


End file.
